minecraftfanideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft 1.14 Nether Idea
With the 1.13 Aquatic Update coming soon. I think its a good time to talk about my ideas to improve another part of the game that has gotten a bit bland: The Nether. They have not updated the nether in a long time and I think that it would be a great time to update the h**lish landscape. So these are my ideas for a 1.14 Nether Update. Created by TheReapingHopkins2: http://minecraftideas.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheReapingHopkins2 Structure Cave Villages: Somewhere in the nether, there would finally be a new type of village in it, but not only that, but it will be underground. You heard me right, somewhere in the nether, there would be one cave system that when you would go down, you would come across a new type of village with houses made of nether brick, a new species of alive pigmen which will act as the villagers of the village. Potion Effects Inferno: A new type of potion effect that can be inflicted on you through a new Inferno Potion or the new Lava Viper. What this does is that if you are inflicted with it then you are set on fire and water won't put it out and the only way to get rid of it is by drinking a bucket of milk. A potion for this effect can be made using a potion stand and the fangs of a lava viper. Lava sight: A new potion effect which can be made into a potion using the eyes of a lava walker, a item you can get by slaying a new mob known as the lava walker. What it does is it allows you to see through lava like it's water whenever you’re underneath the surface of say a lava pool. Wither Immunity: A new potion effect that allows you to be immune to the wither effect. It can be made into a potion first using a fermented spider eye then a wither skull. Wither Potions: Now I know that the wither effect is already a thing but I mean like a way to create the potion effect in survival and all you would need is a nether wart and then a wither skull. New Ore In the nether there would be a new type of ore and it would be called H*ll Stone. It looks like netherrack but with black spots on it that make it look like some sort of nether coal ore. You can use the H*ll Stone to create a new type of armor and new tools that are even stronger than diamond. Plus, if you surround the new trident with H*ll Stone in a crafting table, you would be able to create a nether variant of the trident that when you have it on you, you get infinite fire resistance and also you could use it the exact same way you could use the trident in the water but instead you could use it in lava. New Enchantments Lava Walker: The Lava Variant of Frost Walker. When you walk over lava with this enchantment on your boots, you would turn the lave into obsidian. Bite Back: Whenever a mob puts a negative effect on you, then because of the bite back enchantment, that mob gets that effect as well. It could work very well when fighting Wither skeletons in the nether. New Items & Features Cave Village Map: A new type of map that can be made by surrounding a map with Lava Viper Fangs. It will lead you straight towards the cave village. Diablo Trees: A type of tree in the nether that can grow on soul sand. The wood of the tree can be made into planks that are great for building and plus you can make diablo sticks with them, which you need to craft the H*ll Stone Tools. The wood also burns whoever stands on top of it, so I guess that’s also a good way of defending your base. Obsidian Boats: A new type of boat that allows you to ride throughout the lava pools of the nether. It can be made the exact way as any other boat but with a h**l stone shovel and obsidian. Eternal Heart: A item dropped by the new boss mob that would be part of this a.k.a The Dark Phoenix. It could work as an infinite power source for say the lava chamber, it can be used as a trophy, and it would be used as a weapon as since it has the ability to shoot out fire balls. Phoenix Eggs: A new type of egg that can be found in chests of the nether fortress. Whenever combined together in the crafting table, it can create the Dark Phoenix Egg, used to summon the Dark Phoenix. New Mobs Lava Viper: A new type of mob in the nether that dwells through the lava that attacks you when your next to a pool of it or riding on lava pools with the obsidian boat. It would drop their fangs when killed but be careful, these vipers inflict you with inferno when they attack you. They would make getting lava in the nether or traveling through the nether much harder. Pig Men: The alive versions of the Zombie Pig Men. They work as the villagers for the nether, they work exactly like villagers but they sell nether related items including the seeds for the new dark wheat. Their currency would have to be quartz since this would add a whole new purpose for quartz. Dark Phoenix: The new boss mob for the nether. It soars through the air, defending its realm from any intruders. It can create a field of fire wherever it flies, shoot fire balls down at you, and summon Jackal whenever it is in need of assistance whenever its health is low. It has 200 health. It can only be summoned in the nether whenever you find 9 of its eggs, combine them all into 1 dark phoenix egg in a crafting table and right click it on the ground of the nether. Once it is defeated you get the eternal heart. Jackal: A new mob in the nether that attacks whatever other realmer it sees even cows and endermen. Whenever you kill it, you get its meat which you can cook to get Jackal Meat. But be careful because the Jackal can actually inflict you with the wither effect and or inferno. Griffin: A mob you can tame in the nether. You can tame it using raw salmon and once you tame it, you can put a saddle on it and fly it throughout the air. It’s a great think you would need in order to fight the Dark Phoenix midair. New Food Unholy Feast: Ah yes, Finally! A sandwich in Minecraft! YES, this sandwich be made using 3 dark bread at the bottom, 3 Jackal Meat in the middle in a line, and finally a flame apple in upper left corner, and 1 pepper to fill the upper right corner, then in the middle of the top layer put a nether wart and there you go, a unholy feast. Not only will it refill all of your hunger bars, but it will also give you 1 minute of inferno, 2 minutes of absorption, fire resistance, lava sight, wither immunity, speed 2 and strength 1. So if you plan on fighting the Dark Phoenix, then get yourself a lot of milk buckets and a whole lot of these Unholy Feasts. Jackal Meat: A new type of meat produced by the new Jackal Mob that you can cook, eat, and get back 5 ½ hunger bars. Dark Wheat: A new type of crop that can be grown on soul sand and grows using lava, not water. You get the seeds for it by trading with Pig Men. It can be used to craft dark bread which itself gives back 4 hunger bars. Fire Apple: A new type of apple that falls off Diablo Trees. If you eat it, you get inferno for 5 seconds but in return, you get 2 minutes of fire resistance that won’t stop the inferno effect from hurting Pepper Plants: A new type of plant that randomly appears in the nether that grows on netherrack, it can be used to get diablo peppers, which give you inferno for a minute but restores 1/4th of your hunger bar. Chilli: if you mix 3 peppers and one bowl, then you get chilli, which you can eat to get 5 minutes of fire resistance and inferno for 1 minute and it can restore 3/4th of your hunger